Highschool DXD
High School DxD (Japanese: ハイスクールD×D Hepburn: Haisukūru Dī Dī, alternatively written as Highschool DxD) is a Japanese light novel series written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. The story centers on Issei Hyodo, a perverted high school student from Kuoh Academy who desires to be a harem king and is killed by his first date, revealed to be a fallen angel, but is later revived as a devil by Rias Gremoryto serve her and her devil family. Issei's deepening relationship with Rias proves dangerous to the angels, the fallen angels, and the devils. High School DxD began serialization in Fujimi Shobo's Dragon Magazine in its September 2008 issue. The first volume was released on September 20, 2008. A total of twenty five volumes is available in Japan as of March 2018 under their Fujimi Fantasia Bunko imprint. A mangaadaptation by Hiroji Mishima began serialization in the July 2010 issue of Dragon Magazine and later in the March 2011 issue of Monthly Dragon Age with twenty-two volumes currently available as of September 2016. An anime adaptation by TNK aired on AT-X and other networks from January 6, 2012 to March 23, 2012. The anime is licensed in North America by Funimation, in the United Kingdom by Manga Entertainment, and in Australia by Madman Entertainment. A second season called High School DxD New (ハイスクールD×D NEW''Haisukūru Dī Dī Nyū'') aired from July 7, 2013, to September 22, 2013. A third season called High School DxD BorN (ハイスクールD×D BorN Haisukūru Dī Dī Bōn)aired from April 4, 2015 to June 20, 2015.910 A fourth season called High School DxD Hero(ハイスクールD×D Hero''Haisukūru Dī Dī Hīrō'') aired from April 10, 2018 to July 3, 2018.1112 Contents * 1Synopsis ** 1.1Plot ** 1.2Story arcs * 2Production * 3Media ** 3.1Light novels ** 3.2Manga ** 3.3Anime ** 3.4Video games ** 3.5Other media * 4Reception * 5References * 6External links Synopsisedit Main article: List of High School DxD characters Plotedit Kuoh Academy (駒王学園 Kuō Gakuen, alt. Kuou Academy) is a former all-girls school that has recently turned co-ed, but it has a secret. Unknown to normal humans, angels (天使 Tenshi), fallen angels (堕天使 Datenshi) and devils (悪魔 Akuma) comprise part of the student population. One of these students, Issei Hyodo, is a lecherous second-year human student who lives a peaceful life. After an ordinary school day, Issei is suddenly asked out on a date by a girl named Yuma Amano. After their date, Yuma brings Issei to a local park and makes a startling request that she wants him to die for her. She reveals herself as Raynare, a fallen angel, and she tries to kill him. Using her summoning card, Rias Gremory, a buxom third-year student at Kuoh Academy, revives him. Issei wakes up the next morning, thinking that the events that occurred were all just a dream. Immediately after being attacked by another fallen angel and waking up, he notices Rias naked in his room. Rias reveals to Issei her true identity as a devil and says that as a result of his death at the hands of Yuma, she has reincarnated him as a devil, becoming his master in the process. Story arcsedit Ishibumi has grouped the light novels into story arcs. The first arc, titled The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening (赤龍帝覚醒 Sekiryūtei Kakusei), ran through the first two volumes. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor (乳龍帝誕生''Chichiryūtei Tanjō'') is the second story arc and follows volumes three through six. The Heroic Oppai Dragon (英雄（ヒーロー）おっぱいドラゴン Hīrō Oppai Doragon)follows volumes seven through twelve.12 afterword The fourth arc, The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions (おっぱいドラゴンと愉快な仲間たちの伝説 Oppai Doragon to Yukaina Nakamatachi no Densetsu), follows volumes fourteen through twenty-one. 14 afterword The fifth arc, Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy (燚誠の赤龍帝×明星の白龍皇 -駒王学園の真なる龍（ハイスクールD×D）), starts at volume twenty-two and is the final arc of the series; ending at volume twenty -five. The author has announced a sequel to the series is to be released on July 20, 2018. The light novels also feature a series of side stories set in between the main storyline and are often compiled into volumes. So far, three short story collections (Volume 8, Volume 13 and Volume 15) have been published.81315 Productionedit Ishibumi had previously worked on a horror genre series two years prior to the publishing of the first light novel for High School DxD. In the volume 1 afterword, he mentions that he changed his writing style, and wanted to develop one in the school-life, love-comedy, battle, and fantasy genre. His main character Issei was made into a lecherous guy at the request of his editor. For the first volume, he made Rias a second lead character and heroine, and Asia to be the second heroine. Some of his characters are loosely referenced from the Bible, non-fiction books, and mythology. He created a world where the war between the three main factions (Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels) is over, and where many famous angels and devils have already ceased to exist. He also added characters and legendary beasts from a variety of places from Norse mythology to Japanese Yokai.1 afterword The concept of Balance Breaker was to represent a super-powered version of the character's Boosted Gear, and he likens this to the Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball and the Bankais in Bleach. 2 afterword Ishibumi intended to make the shounen-style light novel series that teenagers would be embarrassed to buy, yet was concerned that it might get an age restriction. In each of his afterword sections in the light novels, he makes numerous references to Oppai (breasts) and notes when he tries to make his characters more erotic.2 afterword Mediaedit Light novelsedit Main article: List of High School DxD light novels High School DxD began as a light novel series written by Ichiei Ishibumi, with illustrations provided by Miyama-Zero. High School DxD was published from September 20, 2008 to March 20, 2018 across 25 volumes.1314 A bonus story, called The First Errand: Ophis Edition (はじめてのおつかい・オーフィス編''Hajimete no Otsukai: Ōfisu Hen''), was released with the July 2012 issue of Dragon Magazine (released on May 19, 2012) as a bunkobon volume. The story takes place after Volume 12, and centers on Ophis' first shopping trip in the human world.15 After the release of Volume 25, Ishibumi announced a sequel, Shin High School DxD (真はいすくーるDxD Shin Hai Sukūru Dī Dī). Continuing from where DxD''left off, the first volume of the series was released on July 20, 2018.16 Mangaedit A manga adaptation illustrated by Hiroji Mishima began serialization in the July 2010 issue of ''Dragon Magazine, and later in Monthly Dragon Age in its March 2011 issue. The first volume was published by Fujimi Shobo on June 9, 2011,17with a total of seven volumes available in Japan as of December 8, 2014 under their Dragon Comics Age imprint. A spinoff manga, called High School DxD: Asia and Koneko's Secret Contracts!? (ハイスクールD×D アーシア&小猫 ヒミツのけいやく!? Haisukūru Dī Dī: Āshia ando Koneko Himitsu no Keiyaku!?), illustrated by Hiroichi, was serialized in Monthly Dragon Age from the October 2011 issue (Released on September 9, 2011) to the April 2012 issue (Released on March 9, 2012). Serving as a side story, the manga takes place after chapter 10 of the main manga, and centers on Asia Argento's first duties as a Devil. It was later released as a tankōbon volume on March 9, 2012.18 Yen Press had licensed the spin-off for an English release and released the volume on December 16, 2014.19A second spin-off series, titled High School DxD: The Work of a Devil (ハイスクールD×D アクマのおしごと Haisukūru Dī Dī: Akuma no Oshigoto), began in the April issue of Monthly Dragon Age. Illustrated by SODA, it adapts the short stories found in the light novels.20 |- | colspan="5" |On his first date, Issei Hyodo is killed by Yuma Amano, a girl who sprouts black wings and stabs him in the abdomen with a spear of light. He wakes up the next day intact, assuming the incident to be a dream. However, when Issei is stabbed in the abdomen again by another winged creature, Rias Gremory, the school idol, intervenes, saying that Issei is her own. The next morning, Issei discovers he and Rias are naked together in bed. Reassuring that the dreams were real, Rias introduces herself as a devil and his new master. He is recruited to the Occult Research Club, where he meets the club members who are devil servants for Rias: school mascot girl Koneko Toujou, school prince Yuto Kiba, and big sister beauty Akeno Himejima. His job is to hand out flyers and tries to establish contracts in order to advance as a devil and eventually have servants of his own as a Harem King. After dealing with an unusual contact, he befriends a newly transferred nun named Asia Argento, and later observes Rias's team take on a stray devil. He encounters a renegade priest Freed Sellzen but Asia tries to protect Issei as Rias's team retrieves him. |- !2 |December 7, 201122 |ISBN 978-4-04-712767-8 |August 26, 201423 |ISBN 978-0-316-37682-2 |- | colspan="5" | |- | colspan="5" |Issei and Asia go on a date, where Asia shares her background story. Yuma Amano, who reveals herself to be the fallen angel Raynare, captures Asia. Despite Rias's warnings not to fight the fallen angels, Issei tries to rescue Asia and gets help from Koneko and Yuta. They battle Freed and cause him to retreat; however they are too late to save Asia, as she dies from having her Sacred Gear stolen by Raynare. After Issei defeats Raynare, Rias revives Asia as a devil using her bishop piece. She has her live with Issei, and the club welcomes her with a party. |- !3 |July 5, 201224 |ISBN 978-4-04-712814-9 |November 18, 201425 |ISBN 978-0-316-33482-2 |- | colspan="5" | |- !4 |January 7, 201326 |ISBN 978-4-04-712852-1 |February 15, 201527 |ISBN 978-0-316-37682-2 |- | colspan="5" | |- !5 |September 9, 201328 |ISBN 978-4-04-712900-9 |May 19, 20152930 |ISBN 978-0-316-25884-5 |- | colspan="5" | |- !6 |April 9, 201431 |ISBN 978-4-04-070080-9 |August 18, 20153233 |ISBN 978-0-31-629854-4 |- | colspan="5" | |- !7 |December 9, 201434 |ISBN 978-4-04-070457-9 |November 17, 201535 |ISBN 978-0-31-630946-2 |- | colspan="5" | |- !8 |August 8, 201536 |ISBN 978-4-04-070597-2 |April 26, 201637 |ISBN 978-0-31-631496-1 |- | colspan="5" | |- !9 |May 9, 201638 |ISBN 978-4-04-070881-2 |August 22, 201739 |ISBN 978-0-31-647478-8 |- !10 |May 9, 201740 |ISBN 978-4-04-072282-5 |December 19, 201741 |ISBN 978-0-31-641406-7 |- !11 |April 9, 201842 |ISBN 978-4-04-072669-4 |November 13, 201843 |ISBN 978-1-97-532807-8 |} Animeedit Main article: List of High School DxD episodes An anime adaptation produced by TNK and directed by Tetsuya Yanagisawa aired on TV Tokyo's satellite channel AT-X between January 6, 2012 and March 23, 2012.44 AT-X airings of the series are uncensored, while the airings on TV Kanagawa (which began on January 11, 2012) and other networks are heavily censored. Six DVD and Blu-ray compilation volumes were released by Media Factory between March 21, 2012 and August 29, 2012, each containing an OVAshort entitled "Release the Swaying Delusions" (妄想爆揺解除オリジナルビデオ''Mōsō Bakuyure Kaijo Orijinaru Bideo'', lit. "Release the Swaying Delusions Original Video").45 An OVA episode that is listed as episode 13 was bundled with the limited edition of the 13th light novel on September 6, 2012 on Blu-ray disc.46 The script for the episode was handled by Ichiei Ishibumi, who is the author of the light novels.47 Another OVA episode of the first season that is listed as episode 14 is written by Ishibumi and was bundled with the limited edition release of the 15th light novel on May 31, 2013 on Blu-ray.48 A second season of High School DxD, titled High School DxD New (ハイスクールD×D NEW Haisukūru Dī Dī Nyū), was announced at the post-end credits of the 13th episode,4950 and premiered on AT-X and Chiba TV on July 7, 2013. The second season adapts volumes three and four of the light novels and is split into two arcs: Excalibur of the Moonlit Schoolyard (ハイスクールD×D3 月光校庭のエクスカリバー Gekkō Kōtei no Ekusukaribā) and Vampire of the Empty Classroom (停止教室のヴァンパイア Teishi Kyōshitsu no Vanpaia). As with the first season, AT-X airings are uncensored, while airings on all other channels are heavily censored. In June 2014, Fujimi Shobo announced plans to produce a third anime season.9It was announced on December 6, 2014 that the third season is titled High School DxD BorN, and aired from April to June 2015, with the same staff and voice cast.10 The series loosely adapts volumes five through seven of the light novels for the first 9 episodes, with the last two and a half episodes comprising a completely original story; the second half of the season finale incorporates elements from both Volume 6 and Volume 7. At the 2016 Fantasia Bunko Daikanshasai, Fujimi Shobo announced that a new anime series was in production.51 In October 2017, it was announced that the fourth season is titled High School DxD Hero (ハイスクールD×D Hero''Haisukūru Dī Dī Hīrō'') and it aired from April to July 2018. The season was produced by Passione, replacing TNK.52 In North America, the first season is licensed by Funimation for simulcast on their video website before releasing the series on DVD and Blu-ray and in Australia by Madman Entertainment. Manga Entertainment have licensed the series in the UK for a DVD and Blu-ray release in 2014.5354 Funimationreleased the first season of High School DxD on DVD and Blu-ray on August 20, 2013.55 The second season has also been licensed by Funimation. Funimation released the second season of High School DxD titled High School DXD New on DVD and Blu-ray on November 11, 2014.56 The third season has also been licensed by Funimation. Funimation released the third season of High School DxD titled High School DXD BorN on DVD and Blu-ray on September 6, 2016.57 Funimation has also licensed High School DxD Hero and streamed it with a simuldub on May 1, 2018. The series has also been simulcast by Crunchyroll.58 The series is licensed in Australia by Madman Entertainment, but it was not released in New Zealand after the Office of Film and Literature Classification(OFLC) decided against releasing it because "it encourages and legitimizes the pursuit of young persons as viable adult sexual partners".59 High School DxD Hero is licensed by Funimation in Australia and New Zealand, with Madman Entertainment handling distribution.60 Anime overviewedit Musicedit The music of the High School DxD series was composed by Ryosuke Nakanishi. Eight pieces of theme music are used for the three seasons. The opening theme for the first season is "Trip -Innocent of D-", performed by Larval Stage Planning, while the ending theme song is "STUDYxSTUDY" by the voice actress unit StylipS, consisting of Arisa Noto, Yui Ogura, Kaori Ishihara, and Maho Matsunaga, who all had voice roles in the anime. The songs were released as CD singles on January 25, 2012 and February 5, 2012, respectively, under the Lantislabel.6162 An original soundtrack was released on March 21, 2012, also under the Lantis label.63 A character song mini-album, called High School DxD GirlsxSongs! (『ハイスクールD×D』Girls×Songs! Haisukūru Dī Dī Gāruzu Songuzu!), featuring the main female cast from the anime series, was released on June 27, 2012 under the Lantis label.64 The second season featured an opening and ending theme for the two arcs. The opening theme for the first arc is "Sympathy" by Larval Stage Planning. The ending theme for the first arc is Hōteishiki wa Kotaenai (方程式は答えない) by the Occult Research Club Girls (オカルト研究部ガールズ Okaruto Kenkyū-bu Gāruzu), featuring Yōko Hikasa, Shizuka Itō, Azumi Asakura, and Ayana Taketatsu as the respective voices of Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, and Koneko Toujou. The opening theme for the second arc is "Passionate Argument" (激情論 Gekijō-ron) by Zaq. The ending theme for the second arc is "Lovely♥Devil" (らぶりぃ♥でびる Raburyi♥Debiru) by the Occult Research Club Girls, featuring the main female voice cast from the first season with the additions of Risa Taneda and Ayane Sakura as the respective voices of Xenovia and Gasper. For the third season, the opening theme is "Bless Your Name" by ChouCho. The ending theme is "Give Me Secret" by StylipS. For the fourth season, the opening theme is "Switch" by Minami and the ending theme is "Mote nai Kuse ni(｀;ω;´)" by Tapimiru. Video gamesedit Kadokawa Games announced in July 2013 that a videogame adaptation of High School DxD was in development for Nintendo 3DS.65 Originally scheduled to be released in Japan on November 28, 2013,66 it was delayed in order to "improve the product's quality",67 and was instead released on December 19, 2013.4Described as an "erotic battle adventure", the game features a visual novel and turn-based battle system. A PlayStation Vita game titled High School DxD New Fight was released on August 28, 2014 in Japan.68 Other mediaedit An internet radio show, called High School DxD: The Occult Research Club Inside Kuoh Academy (ハイスクールD×D 駒王学園 裏オカルト研究部''Haisukūru Dī Dī KuŌ Gakuen Ura-Okaruto Kenkyū-bu''), aired on HiBiKi Radio Station on December 12, 2011. A trading card game by Prism Connect featuring characters from the series was released on July 27, 2012 in a starter deck and booster pack.69 Receptionedit High School DxD was a commercial success, by selling over 1 million light novel copies in Japan alone.[citation needed] According to Oricon, High School DxD was the sixth top-selling light novel series in Japan for 2012, selling a total of 654,224 units.70 Also, in 2013 High School DxD sold over 346,173 copies according to Oricon.71 The English version of the first manga volume reached No.2 in the New York Times best-seller list.72 As of March 20, 2018, the first 25 volumes had 4 million copies in print.73 The anime adaptation of High School DxD received mostly mixed to positive reviews, with critics praising the visuals, musical score and sometimes the fanservice, though the plotline's lack of originality was constantly criticized. Sequential Tart, in a review of the anime, praised the animation quality, voice acting, and fanservice scenes, as well as the depth of the "actually really engaging" plot.74 Finding the animation "to die for" and the music "fun throughout", Active Anime lauded DxD as "a kick ass action comedy that's crazy sexy", with "sexy devil ladies, a hero with heart, and exhilarating action making this a win-win!"75 Stig Høgset of THEM Anime Reviews agreed on DxD being "a whole lot of fun", praising the characters, fanservice, and visuals. Writing that "High School DxD turned out to be a really pleasant surprise", Høgset continued that "I will certainly look into the sequel if FUNimation ever gets it out the door on disc."76 In a Preview Guide for winter anime of 2012, Zac Bertschy of Anime News Network gave High School DxD a joking rating of "boobs", writing "this is a fanservice show, one that yet again plays with the master/slave relationship, except this time the female character is the one in the "master" role ... I have no clue where the story is going, but they really want you to think that all the bloody "death 'n demons" stuff is super edgy and totally dark, so I can't imagine this show not just wallowing in overwrought angsty nonsense when it isn't overanimating the breasts of every female character." He opined that the show's premise feels juvenile.77 This sentiment was echoed by Rebecca Silverman, who found DxD to be "for the most part ... just a romp through harem land" that fails to set itself apart from other harem shows of a similar genre.2 Similarly, Carl Kimlinger complained that although DxD has "a pretty decent idea for a story", the anime "tries so hard to pander to our baser instincts fanservice that it basically smothers it." He labelled Issei as a "loathsome little creature" and found Rias to be uninteresting.78 Anime News Network's Theron Martin found positivity in the show's artistry, animation quality and musical score, opining that "in a technical sense this is likely to be one of the best series of the new season." He too criticized the run-of-the-mill premise, yet however believed that "things like depth and originality are hardly necessary for a series like this to succeed. Take it for the trashy, sexy fare that it is and it likely won't disappoint."79 Martin's viewpoints were shared by Bamboo Dong, who although wrote that "I don't fault High School DxD for its fanservice", she "faults it for being derivative and messy." Writing that "it's not sterling, but it's greasy and yummy so people eat it anyway", High School DxD.80 Martin, in Anime News Network's official series review of High School DxD, praised the color, musical, fanservice and character developments, but again criticized the lack of originality, concluding that "Evaluated as a general release series, High School DxD has enough going for it to be a little better than average. Evaluate it as a fan service-focused series, though, and it is one of the top recent titles of its type."81 Referencesedit # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^''' # ^ Jump up to:a''' b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ Jump up to:''a b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ External linksedit Japanese * High School DxD manga at Fujimi Shobo * High School DxD anime English * High School DxD manga at Yen Press * High School DxD anime at Funimation * High School DxD (manga)